Guy's Night Out
by Logan Roberts
Summary: Nightwing is invited to a night out with the guys.


Title: Guy's Night Out. 

  
  


Author: Logan Roberts  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Nightwing, Robin, Oracle,

Azrael, Batman, Batgirl, and their alter egos belong to DC.  
  
Rating: PG-13 

  
  


* * * * * 

It was 11:30 and Dick was finishing up his third patrol of the

city. Nothing. Not even a purse snatcher. The 'Haven was quiet 

tonight he thought to himself. It was spring and the warm 

breeze felt good against his face. The comm link opened up and 

he heard Tim's voice. 

  
  


"Nightwing, meet me at the Gotham Drive-in, thirty minutes. 

:click:" 

  
  


Dick tried to re-establish communications but he couldn't get a 

response. Then he tried to get a hold of Batman, same there. 

Finally he got through to Oracle. 

  
  


"Babs, have you heard anything from Robin or Batman 

tonight?" 

  
  


"Not much, they said it was a slow night earlier. Haven't heard 

from them in about fifteen minutes." 

  
  


"Robin just contacted me and told me to meet him at the 

drive-in. Didn't say why." 

  
  


"Let me try to get him." 

  
  


Silence. A minute later. 

  
  


"I couldn't get him, Batman, or Azrael. And they have turned 

off their GPS locators." 

  
  


"Have Batgirl meet me there, I am on my way." 

  
  


"Can't. Bats sent her on a surveillance job. Left strict 

instructions that she is not to leave until someone can cover 

her." 

  
  


"Alright, I am on my way, I will let you know something when I 

find out." 

  
  


Dick ran across the rooftops and droped to where he kept a 

cycle stashed for emergencies and headed for Gotham. As he 

pulled behind the drive-in, he spoted Robin up on a cliff. He 

turned the bike around and headed up the service road that led 

to him. He parked beside the RedBird and walked over where 

Robin was sitting and noticed that Azrael was with him. 

  
  


"What going on? Why all of the secrecy?" 

  
  


"Attack of the Female Vampires from Outer Space." 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Yeah, the last time we talked, you said you wanted to see 

this." 

  
  


Dick walked over and sat next to his "brother". He had to 

admit, they had really good seats. 

  
  


"Turn your radio to 730 am, you can hear what is going on. 

And turn off your GPS, don't want them to know we are here" 

  
  


As he did, he felt a presence behind him. Oh shit, busted. He 

turned around and looked up into the eyes of his mentor. He 

knew the cost of goofing off while patroling. He knew he was 

going to get it for this. He cringed waiting for Bruce to lay into 

him, but it never came. To his surprise, a bucket of popcorn 

dropped into his lap. 

  
  


"It's a slow night, and Robin said that this was supposed to be 

good." 

  
  


Dick just looked back at him in shock, then at Tim, who had a 

shit eating grin on his face, then back to Batman who was 

sitting down on the grass next to him. How did he do it? For 

years he tried to get him to loosen up and do something like 

this, but Bruce would never budge. How? Wait a minute, forget 

how, who cared? For some reason Batman was taking a night 

off and they were having a guy's night out. As the movie 

started, Tim explained that no one knew about it, that they were 

just having a night without the girls. The movie was pretty 

good. Dick hadn't spent time with Bruce or Tim like this in a 

long time, never really with Azrael. 

  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


Barbara was now getting worried. Dick should have gotten to 

the Drive-in about twenty minutes ago. And now his radio and 

GPS were off. She contacted Batgirl. 

  
  


"Anything happening there?" 

  
  


"No." 

  
  


"Have you heard from Batman or Robin lately?" 

  
  


"No." 

  
  


"Listen, forget about the stakeout, I think something has 

happened to them. Nightwing received a call from Robin a 

while ago asking him to meet him at the Gotham Drive-In. But I 

haven't heard anything from them in a while and can't locate 

them. Go check it out, I will take responsibility with the Bat for 

you leaving." 

  
  


"Ok." 

  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


About half way into the movie, all of them began having a 

strange feeling, like someone was watching them. They weren't 

sure what but something was wrong. All of the sudden someone 

cleared their throat behind them. All four looked up at Batgirl 

staring back at them. Even through the full face mask, they 

could tell she was pissed. 

  
  


"Back . . . To . . . Work!" 

  
  


"Yes Ma'am," all said in unison as they scrambled to their feet 

and to their vehicles. 

  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


The next day, they all found themselves in Bab's apartment, 

trying to explain what went on the night before. By the end of 

it, they were just beginning to scrub her kitchen. 

  
  


"This is all your fault," Dick said. 

  
  


"My fault, if you hadn't told her where we were, we wouldn't 

have gotten caught." 

  
  


Bruce walked up behind them with a mop in his hand, "that is 

enough from the both of you." He lowered his voice to a 

whisper, "next time, we will plan better so they won't find out." 

  
  


"Don't bet on it, I am the all knowing Oracle," Bab's called out 

from the computer room


End file.
